Maintenant, ils sont au courant
by Hachiiko
Summary: Comprenez, Yogi s'ennuyait alors bon, ils ont joué à cache-cache... et ça s'est terminé à la tour de recherche avec un Hirato très en forme malgré ses blessures!


Auteur : Hachii

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hirato x Akari

Fandom : Karneval

Diclamer : Karneval et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, tout est à Mikanagi Touya.

Mot de l'auteur : Je suis en pleine lecture du manga (seulement les deux premiers tomes pour l'instant… mais ça a suffi à me rendre dingue de cette œuvre u_u) et j'ai trouvé la relation entre ces deux personnages tellement … comment dire ? Tellement productive yaoistement parlant (Mahahaha)… et puis avouez que ces petits moutons noirs sont juste adorables ! « Bienvenue à la mêêêêson » xD (zéro rapport…) L'OS que je vous présente ne s'inscrit pas vraiment dans l'histoire en elle-même, je me sers juste des personnages. Bon allez, je me tais, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_A bord du deuxième vaisseau, en plein ciel._

-Hirato ! Trouvé !

-Ah, déjà ?

-C'était pas très dur. Tu n'es vraiment pas bon à ce jeu-là ! Bon, je pars chercher les autres.

Tournant les talons, Tsukumo marmonna quelque chose à propos de Nai et des conduits d'aérations alors que son capitaine sautait de caisse en caisse, là où il s'était caché.

-Bon, puisque j'ai été trouvé, je vais me remettre au trawouaaaah !

Ayant loupé une des caisses, le capitaine du deuxième vaisseau dégringola sur plusieurs mètres et se retrouva étalé par terre.

-Ah, c'est pas vrai… Tsukumo ! Tsukumo !

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin.

-Et merde…

Se relevant comme il put, Hirato massa ses côtes endolories.

-Je dois avoir un truc de fêler. Aïe !

D'un pas chancelant et le visage grimaçant, il se dirigeât vers l'infirmerie.

-Excusez-moi…

-Oh, Capitaine Hirato ! Quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

Le brun fusilla du regard l'infirmier. S'il venait à l'infirmerie avec la dégaine d'un mourant, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il était poussé par un bon vent.

-Pour une obscure raison, je me suis tombé du haut des caisses de provisions. Je crois bien que j'ai deux trois côtes de…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en haut des caisses, vous n'êtes pas un singe ! Ah je vois, Yogi s'ennuyait ! Allez, montrez-nous ça!

Hirato se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce que son équipage pouvait être insolent parfois… Il s'approcha du lit et ôta sa veste, fit glisser sa cravate autour de son cou et, alors qu'il avait retiré ses gants pour ouvrir sa chemise, il remarqua le visage rouge de la toute jeune infirmière. Qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs.

-Vous êtes nouvelle, mademoiselle ?

Surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, elle bafouilla un petit oui du bout des lèvres.

_-Oh, encore une à qui il va falloir faire du charme…_ Et bien, l'un de vos premiers patients sera votre capitaine ! Contente ?

Ne résistant pas au sourire qu'Hirato lui lançait, la jeune femme se retourna et prépara des compresses et de l'eau stérile. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas, mais il fallait bien qu'elle occupe ses mains !

-Et bien, que de bleus ! Vous en êtes farci, Capitaine. C'était pas de la petite chute ! Aha !

-Non, en effet… alors ? Je compte sur vous pour me « réparer » ça en deux-deux. J'ai un travail monstre qui m'attend.

-Oh, attendez que je vous aie examiné plus en détail pour compter sur moi.

-Que…

-Vous avez mal quand j'appuie là ?

Ni une ni deux, l'infirmier enfonça son indexe dans les côtes d'Hirato.

-AIE ! MAIS BIEN SUR QUE CA FAIT MAL TRIPLE BU…

Il souffla un grand coup. Non, ne pas frapper le pauvre imbécile d'infirmier.

-Oui, ça fait effectivement mal.

-Je vois. Et vous respirez bien ?

-Bah…

Il inspira un peu mais la grande inspiration qu'il comptait prendre s'acheva quand sa cage thoracique lui hurla d'arrêter au plus vite.

-Je peux pas plus que ça… C'est grave ?

-Hum… plutôt oui. Je ne peux pas grand-chose pour vous ici… je vous conseille d'aller passer des radios à la tour de recherche.

-A la… non, attendez, je ne vais pas aller jusque là-bas juste pour deux ou trois radios. Filez-moi une pommade et ça ira ! Je ferai attention à ne pas inspirer trop fort.

-Non non non, Capitaine. On n'a rien pour vous examiner à bord. Il faudrait attendre de revenir à la base mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Si vous vous êtes fracturé une côte, il se peut qu'elle perfore votre poumon.

Hirato toussa douloureusement, la respiration courte.

-Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas… Non, vous devez aller à la tour de recherche et recevoir des soins appropriés. Ordre du médecin !

-Vous êtes infirmier.

-Je suis le plus gradé ici… médicalement parlant.

Le capitaine poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme d'un des moutons.

-C'est vrai que le Praticien n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Très bien… je vais prévenir mon équipe de la situation.

Une fois rhabillé, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Ne me faut-il pas une ordonnance ou je ne sais trop quoi avant d'aller là-bas ?

Son torse était à quelques centimètres de la poitrine affolée de l'infirmière qui détourna le regard.

-S… Si, je vais vous la faire, Capitaine.

Elle se retourna et sortit une ordonnance de l'ordinateur.

-Voilà, revenez nous voir après être passé à la tour de recherche… monsieur.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Embrassant la main de la jeune femme, Hirato lui lança un sourire sans équivoque.

-HIRATOOOOOOOO !

Criant comme un fou, Yogi se jeta sur son capitaine et le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé Hirato ! C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui aie voulu jouer à cache-cache ! Désolée, pardon !

-C'est rien Yogi, c'est moi qui suis tombé tout seul mais… s'il te plait… tu m'écrases le torse là !

-Ah !

Le fantassin se retira de suite.

-Pardon…

-Ce n'est rien.

Hirato frotta affectueusement la tête blonde en guise de pardon.

-C'est grave ce que tu as ?

La petite voix de Tsukumo fut à peine audible à travers les sanglots de Yogi. Visiblement, l'infirmier avait dû les contacter le temps qu'il faisait du gringue à sa collègue.

-Ils ne savent pas trop. Mais je dois aller à la tour de recherche me faire examiner.

-A ce point-là ?

-Apparemment… on peut aussi en profiter pour faire à nouveau examiner Nai. Et Gareki par la même, histoire de voir si on ne peut rien contre son caractère de cochon.

-D'accord, je vais ordonner à ce qu'on change de cap.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, Hirato regarda Tsukumo tourner les talons. Mais bon, là, il était déjà par terre, il ne risquait pas de tomber.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hirato, Nai et Gareki passaient les portes de la tour.

-Ah, Capitaine Hirato, nous vous attendions. Les salles d'examens sont prêtes.

-Merci.

Ils suivirent l'infirmière qui les guida jusque dans trois salles différentes.

-Veuillez attendre ici s'il vous plait, Capitaine. Un médecin va arriver.

-D'accord.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit. Un peu trop stérile à son goût, tout ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il aimait ici.

-Tiens donc, c'est rare de te voir dans le coin… d'habitude ce sont tes équipiers que je soigne.

Hirato se retourna pour faire face au docteur Akari.

-Tu t'es sali les mains et ça a mal tourné ?

-Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Akari.

Ricanant, le médecin observa la mine douloureuse du capitaine. S'approchant de lui, il passa une main sur sa joue. Parmi toutes les personnes que comptaient Circus, seul le praticien et Tsukitachi savaient que le capitaine et le docteur n'étaient pas aussi ennemis qu'ils ne voulaient bien le montrer.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que le grand Hirato, Capitaine du deuxième vaisseau de Circus, arrive sur un de mes lits d'hôpital ?

-Mauvaise chute.

-En mission ?

-… non.

Akari, qui s'était posté devant lui, l'interrogea du regard.

-Savoir comment s'est arrivé ne te servira à rien. Dépêche-toi juste de m'examiner, que je puisse repartir au plus vite.

-Comme tu voudras. Bon, déshabille-toi.

A nouveau, Hirato enleva sa veste. Mais cette fois-ci, le temps ayant agi, il avait si mal qu'il ne put enlever le reste tout seul.

-Un problème ?

-Si je suis ici, c'est certainement parce que j'ai un problème, Akari !

Ne pas pouvoir faire une chose aussi simple qu'enlever ses vêtements l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Je n'arrive pas à bouger comme je veux… je suis tombé de plusieurs mètres et je crois bien que j'ai les côtes dans un sale état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit à bord ?

-Que j'avais peut-être un poumon perforé. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de les croire…

Toussant et grimaçant, le capitaine s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle.

-Laisse, je vais le faire pour toi.

Les mains du médecin vinrent attraper les pans de la chemise. Si quelqu'un les voyait dans cette situation…

-Tu parles d'un scandale…

-Quoi ?

-Si mon équipage me voyait ainsi, à me faire désaper par toi, il crierait au scandale.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ici ça ne jaserait pas ? … Quoi que les infirmières ici sont en mal de yaoi et wow… c'était pas de la petite chute.

-L'infirmier a dit pareil…

Hirato soupira..

-On va pas y passer la nuit, je suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus.

Le capitaine attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Akari était visiblement trop occupé à scruter le flanc droit du brun pour lui répondre. Un bleu devenu violet s'étalait sur une dizaine de centimètres carré et la zone entière était enflée.

-Allonge-toi.

Il avait déjà vu Akari exercer, bien sûr. Il aimait remarquer à quel point il pouvait devenir sérieux quand il le voulait. Son regard n'était plus moqueur ou hautain mais scrutateur et appliqué et ses neurones semblaient marcher à plein régime. Il était admirablement beau dans ces moments-là.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ais un poumon de perforé, tu serais dans un état pire que celui-ci. Explique-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Et bien…

Hirato n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui avouer dans quelle situation gênante il s'était retrouvé.

-Tu connais Yogi, il s'ennuie toutes les dix minutes et…

-Oh, je vois, n'en dit pas plus.

Merci seigneur !

-Comment est-ce que tu es tombé ?

-Une des caisses devait être plus loin que je ne l'aurai cru et je l'ai loupé. J'ai vu défiler toute la hauteur des caisses…

-Je comprends… je pense que tu as une simple contracture musculaire. En tombant, ton corps s'est contracté pour se protéger et avec un faux mouvement, les muscles intercostaux sont restés bloqués… et le bleu, c'est à cause du choc, bien entendu.

-Ouf, alors une pommade et c'est réglé !

-Non. Je vais quand même te faire passer des radios, mon jugement n'est pas sans failles.

-Tu voilà humble… c'est rare.

-Ca m'arrive de temps à autres. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits. Je te connais, Hirato.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, le brun se plaça face au docteur et l'attira contre lui.

-Moi aussi je te connais.

Confirmant ces paroles, il déposa un baiser dans le coup d'Akari. Il savait qu'il adorait être embrassé à cet endroit.

-Arrête… pas ici.

-Il faudra bien qu'ils sachent un jour, non.

-Oui peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Déçu, Hirato se recula.

-Comme tu voudras.

Navré de voir le visage de son à la fois si pénible et si adorable amant ainsi, Akari passa une main dans les mèches noires et embrassa son front.

-Je t'emmène faire des radios.

Pendant que l'appareil prenait des clichés du corps meurtri du capitaine, le docteur Akari repensa à la manière dont tout ça avait dérapé.

_Six mois auparavant, on l'avait appelé en urgence car l'un des capitaines de vaisseau de Circus était grièvement blessé. De toutes ses forces, il avait espéré que ça ne soit pas Tsukitachi. Jamais il n'aurait supporté de ne pas pouvoir sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. En secret, bien sûr._

_En arrivant, il fut soulager de voir que c'était Hirato qui était allongé sur le lit, son corps agité de douleur recouvert de compresses plus ensanglantées les unes que les autres. Apparemment, Tsukumo avait été prise dans une embuscade et il l'avait sauvé de justesse, au prix de nombreuses blessures. Rassuré au possible, Akari se mit donc en œuvre et s'occupa de remettre en état le capitaine._

_Il avait été aux anges quand Tsukitachi, qui était venu voir son ami, l'avait remercié en souriant si fort qu'il avait presque rougit. Et le capitaine du premier vaisseau était revenu ensuite plusieurs fois après le réveille de son ami. Tous les jours, en fait. Ces fois-là, ces yeux étaient rivés vers Tsukitachi._

_Un jour, alors qu'une douleur le réveilla en pleine nuit, Hirato trouva l'homme aux cheveux roses endormi à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne._

_Il fut pris d'un élan de surprise devant cette scène, mais quand le docteur murmura le prénom de son collègue, il se sentit si triste pour lui. Il attendit ainsi une demi-heure que l'homme se réveille. Il avait, bien sûr, retiré sa main. Le scandale était inutile._

_-Alors la Belle au bois dormant, ça t'épuise à ce point de me surveiller ?_

_Akari, gêné et perdu, ne se souvenait même plus s'être endormi ici._

_-Oui bon, ça va, j'ai un boulot monstre en ce moment !_

_Le rosé se leva d'un bon et tourna les talons._

_-Attend, Akari._

_Hirato venait de lui attraper le bras._

_-Quand tu dormais, tu as prononcé le nom de Tsukitachi._

_-…_

_-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes. C'est tout de même ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi, que tu ne regardes pas, je l'ai vu, alors que lui, que tu dévores, n'y a même pas fait attention._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lâche-mon bras…_

_-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi il ne te voit pas, et pourquoi il ne te verra jamais ?_

_-Ça suffit, lâche-moi maintenant !_

_-Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime._

_Cette révélation figea le docteur qui, après un moment, se retourna vers Hirato._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

_-Désolé de te l'apprendre aussi durement, mais c'est la vérité. Il s'est confessé à moi il n'y a pas longtemps._

_-Oh, je vois, propriété privée, donc. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas de lui de toutes fa…_

_-Ne te moques pas de moi, tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Et ne te trompe pas, je n'ai pas répondu à ses sentiments._

_Akari, le bras toujours empoigné par la main forte d'Hirato, fronça les sourcils._

_-Donc, tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux pas espérer avoir l'homme que j'… que je veux avoir tout ça parce qu'il est amoureux d'un homme qui l'a repoussé ? Tu veux le garder pour toi malgré tout, c'est ça ? Ça te plait tant que ça de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?! Et, pour l'amour du ciel, lâche-mon bras !_

_D'un mouvement vif, il dégagea son bras, les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état. Il esquissa un mouvement pour partir de cet enfer, mais la main d'Hirato attrapa la sienne à nouveau et le tira vers lui._

_-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! Je veux simplement t'éviter de patauger dans les méandres d'un amour impossible. Il ne ressent rien pour toi !_

_On aurait pu croire qu'ils se battaient, ainsi allongé l'un sur l'autre dans le lit, Hirato surplombant le corps musclé du docteur._

_-Comment tu peux le savoir, hein ? Tu penses qu'il n'est capable d'aimer que toi, même si tu l'as rejeté ? Qu'y-a-t-il en toi qu'il aime tant que ça ? Je peux être là où tu ne veux pas aller, Hirato ! _

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller à ses côtés, tu m'entends ?_

_-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? Depuis quand as-tu le contrôle de ma vie ? Tu n'es pas mon capitaine._

_Les yeux dans les yeux, ils semblaient se jauger. Une lourde tension flottait autour d'eux, une tension de haine mêlée d'autre chose de moins monstrueux. Quelque chose comme de l'excitation. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient dans une position pouvant porter à confusion. Hirato, à cheval sur le torse du docteur, le tenait plaqué contre le matelas. Blessé ou pas, il restait Hirato et sa force n'était pas à prendre à la légère._

_-Je te déteste, Hirato…_

_-Je sais. Moi je ne te déteste pas._

_Cette simple phrase déstabilisa le médecin. _

_-Mensonge. Tout le monde sait que toi et moi on se hait._

_-C'est ce que toi tu penses. Moi je n'ai rien contre toi… à part le fait que tu en aimes un autre que moi._

_Akari avait l'impression de nager en pleine hallucination. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, sinon, pourquoi serait-il en train de se faire embrasser par cet homme qui le déteste ?_

_Pourtant, la sensation de chaleur contre ses lèvres et le poids sur son torse étaient bien réels. Il se rendit à l'évidence que le rêve était faux et déposa les armes. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre à se laisser aller dans les bras du capitaine ? Il ne détestait Hirato que parce que Tsukitachi ne voyait que lui. _

_Peut-être que s'il renonçait à se faire aimer du capitaine du premier vaisseau, la haine qu'il vouait à Hirato s'envolerait et il pourrait être heureux avec lui._

_Doucement, il posa une main sur la nuque du brun, l'attirant pour la première fois contre lui._

-Docteur ? Docteur, les radios sont faites, voyez par vous-même.

-Ah heu, oui d'accord.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Je vais mourir doc' ?

Voulant à tout prix éviter de se retrouver dans une de leurs éternelles disputes, tout le personnel médical déserta la place.

-Non, idiot ! Les radios confirment mon diagnostic, tu as une simple contracture.

-Et donc ?

Profitant qu'ils soient seuls, Hirato se glissa derrière le médecin et entoura sa taille de ses bras, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

-Et donc tu vas aller te coucher. Repos forcé pendant deux jours. Pas d'agitation, pas d'effort physique.

Mais le capitaine ne semblait pas vraiment écouter. Ses mains venaient de défaire la blouse d'Akari et ses doigts étaient sur le point de se glisser sous son veston et sa chemise pour aller caresser sa peau.

-J'ai dit : pas d'effort physique ! Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire compte parmi cette catégorie.

-Rien qu'un peu… s'il te plait, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Et c'est tant mieux !

Akari posa les radios et se retourna pour faire face au regard étonné de son amant.

-Hirato, je suis médecin et toi capitaine d'un vaisseau d'infanterie! Si on se voit en général c'est qu'il y a un problème. A chaque fois que j'apprends que tu vas venir, j'ai peur que ça ne soit la dernière fois.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il ne viendrait pas que pour un muscle endolorie et qu'il ne repartirait pas de cet hôpital vivant. Rien que d'y penser lui filait la nausée.

Touché par ces sentiments, Hirato le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

-Raison de plus pour arrêter de faire semblant de se détester, non ?

-Hirato…

-Comme ça, je pourrais venir ici plus souvent et pas être obligé de faire comme si je ne voulais pas venir ou comme si je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à toi.

-Je ne sais pas trop…C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt.

-Et toi tu pourrais venir plus souvent à bord du vaisseau. Comme on voyage, tu pourrais rester un ou deux jours avec moi. Rien qu'avec moi. Dans mes appartements. Et ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas que les gens commencent à se douter de quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas de ton côté, mais ici, tu as bien vu qu'ils ne savent rien.

-Je crois que Yogi a compris… et le Praticien a vendu la mèche à Tsukumo, il me semble bien.

-Que…QUOI ? DES QUE JE LE VOIS CELUI-LA IL VA GOUTER DE MON SCALPEL !

-Allons, allons, pas d'agitation, pas d'effort physique, c'est toi qui l'a dit !

-Ces ordres sont pour toi, Hirato…

-Ah ?

Akari ne put qu'être dépité devant la tête de bienheureux de son amant.

-Tu m'épuises.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué ça, les autres fois…

-Voilà que tu recommences à me faire du charme.

-Et ça marche.

Attrapant sa bouche de la sienne, Hirato poussa l'homme aux cheveux roses jusqu'au bureau placé là. Il se fichait bien de se faire mal ou de devoir rester tranquille. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de profiter d'Akari. Et, foi d'Hirato, il en profiterait.

Il sembla que le médecin céda à cette trop longue période loin de son amant quand il se laissa totalement faire. Il fallait dire qu'Hirato savait s'y prendre avec lui et que ses mains sur ses hanches étaient à leur place.

-Pas plus que des baisers…

-Promis.

Ravi d'avoir eu l'accord de son amant, Hirato redoubla d'ardeur dans ses baisers et ses caresses. Une langue mutine glissa contre les lèvres du docteur et alla rejoindre sa compagne. Un long mois les avait séparé et il avait bien trop pensé à lui tout ce temps là pour ne pas être brûlant d'envie avec de simples baisers.

Agrippant ses cuisses, Hirato fit s'assoit Akari sur le bureau.

-Hirato, tu m'avais promis qu'on n'irait pas plus loin que des baisers.

-La ferme, t'en as autant envie que moi.

Confirmant ses dires, le capitaine se pressa contre l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis qui se retint de gémir. Bien décidé à l'empêcher de l'arrêter, Hirato reprit possession de ses lèvres et se colla à lui. L'excitation était telle qu'il ne sentait même plus la douleur contre son flanc.

Il se dit que c'était sûrement ça, le vrai talent médicinal du Docteur Akari, de son homme.

La blouse ainsi que le reste de la tenue sophistiquée du médecin tombèrent très vite à terre alors qu'Hirato se faisait effeuiller par celui-ci. Qu'elle était compliquée cette chemise à défaire ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas en tenue d'hôpital ?

_-Pour le style, je suppose… celui-là alors. _

Bien que le docteur ait 6 ans de plus que lui, c'était Hirato le maître de jeu le plus souvent. Il adorait regarder les joues pourtant si blanche d'Akari se teinter de rouge pendant l'amour. Un rouge qui allait si bien avec ses cheveux. C'est donc par presque automatisme qu'Hirato écarta les jambes du médecin et se faufila entre.

Ils étaient si chaud l'un contre l'autre que ça en devenait suffocant. Mais quand enfin le capitaine s'insinua au fond de son amant, la chaleur fut reléguée au second plan, le plaisir ayant pris sa place en une fraction de seconde.

Akari passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Hirato, ses dents fermement plantées à la base de son cou. Ils se voyaient si peu souvent qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et qu'ils finissaient par faire l'amour, Akari se demandait comment il pouvait tenir autant de temps si loin de lui. Et Hirato n'en pensait pas moins.

Le brun aimait tellement sentir le souffle chaud et affolé de son amant contre son cou, caresser son corps de ses mains, le faire sien de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus amoureusement. Quand il y pensait, ça aurait été un tel gâchis de continuer à le regarder se mourir d'amour pour Tsukitachi. Il avait bien fait de le conduire à lui. Même si pour ça, il avait dû le faire souffrir un peu.

Les ongles d'Akari griffant son dos de plaisir le firent revenir à la réalité. Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, alors il ne devait plus penser au passé. Accélérant ses coups de reins, Hirato admira son amant se cambrer quand il atteignit le point de non-retour.

Le souffle court, les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas, pas même le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Hirato se laissa tomber à terre, le médecin assit sur lui, les jambes autour de sa taille.

-Heureusement que j'avais dit : pas d'efforts physiques…

-Heureusement que je t'ai désobéit…

Akari lui lança un regard un peu en colère puis l'embrassa.

-Par contre maintenant… j'ai super mal…

-Idiot ! Bien sûr que tu as mal, tu t'es agité partout. Maintenant, tu vas aller te coucher et ne plus bouger jusqu'à…

-Docteur, on vous demande à l'ac… Heu… Oh… OOOH, PARDON DOCTEUR!

L'infirmière, rouge comme une tomate, claqua la porte et s'enfuit. La nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre au sein du personnel soignant. Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes.

-Maintenant, ils sont au courant...

Personne ne sut comment la simple contracture musculaire d'Hirato se transforma en bras cassé et vertèbres déplacées. Mais le Docteur Akari, si.

* * *

Voilà voilààààààààà mêêêêrci à vous ! *spaff* mais heu, j'adore ces moutons T_T

Une petite review pour nourrir mes moutons :D


End file.
